


Matter of the Heart

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-05
Updated: 2004-06-05
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: A possible future.  Mort wrote a wonderfully dark and moving story for the 13th LyricWheel - The Wheel of Fortune titled The Heart of the Matter, thatnevertheless had hope at the end. My muse couldn't let it alone and toldme this wonderful addition (at least it seems wonderful to me) to thestory. So I wrote to Mort and was told quote 'An epilogue? Do tell. Go on.Dare ya to write it!! Or should that be beg you to write it???' It workedinto more than an epilogue. Is anyone surprised?





	Matter of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

The president had spent the day dealing with affairs of state, Alex a

silent presence behind him. Only Walter was aware of the change in his

attitude from the day before; no one else ever noticed Alex unless he was

hurt in the line of duty. 

 

But Walter felt it; not that Alex was any less vigilant... on the

contrary, he was on the job, just fearless, relaxed. 

 

At the end of the day, Alex followed Walter to the presidential suite as

always. He moved around silently, filling a plate from the sideboard.

Walter noted the fresh fish and baby carrots with peas. Alex filled

another plate and brought them both to the table. Placing Walter's in

front of him, he waited. 

 

Alex normally took his meals after Walter dismissed him; now he was

making another statement much as he had the previous day when pulling up

his pants in the oval office. 

 

"Just don't sit way at the other end, please. I'd like to be able to see

your face without squinting." 

 

Walter was rewarded with a brief smile for his small joke. Alex pulled

out a chair on Walter's right and sat to eat his dinner. After dinner,

instead of turning toward the small room he normally slept in, Alex

followed Walter into his bedroom. 

 

Alex waved the valet away and reached to help Walter with his jacket.

Walter gave him a puzzled look, but allowed Alex to take the jacket from

him. Walter continued into the bathroom where a tub of hot water was

waiting for him. 

 

He could hear Alex moving around in the bedroom, but he was too tired to

wonder what the other man was doing. He fell into a light doze, only to

have Alex wake him with a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

 

"Mr. President, you're turning into a prune and the water is cold." 

 

"It's been a long day, Alex." 

 

"Yes, Sir, it has. Need a hand?" 

 

"Just a towel and my robe." 

 

The towel was held out as he rose from the tub. He used the towel and the

robe was open for him when he finished. 

 

"Alex, I do have a valet." 

 

"Yes, Sir, you do." ...nothing more, just agreement. 

 

He belted the robe and walked to the bedroom with his shadow right

behind. The bed had been turned down; a glass of milk was on the table

next to the remote, and his pajama pants on the bed. Walter picked them up

and slipped into them, leaving the robe on but open down the front. Then

he got onto the bed and turned on the sound system. 

 

Soft music flooded the room. Walter reached for his book but dropped it

when he realized that Alex was stripping and neatly folding his clothes to

put them on a chair. 

 

"Alex?" 

 

"I thought Mr. President might need some relaxation after his long day." 

 

"Are you...?" 

 

Walter was too shocked to put what he was thinking into words. Alex might

merely be planning on giving him a massage. But when Alex turned, his

erection led Walter to believe that more than massage would be happening

in his bed that night. 

 

"How would you like me, Sir?" 

 

The low moan that came from Walter brought a small smile to Alex's lips.

Walter opened his arms and Alex moved quickly into them. 

 

"I've been forgiven? Just like that?" 

 

"Not forgiven yet, Walter. I'm willing to try to find a different way

with you, one were we don't hurt each other." 

 

Walter Sergei Skinner, the most powerful man on the planet paced the

small room like a caged animal. Outside the room men with guns, earpieces,

and grim expressions stood guard. Down the hall, a team of doctors worked

to remove the multiple bullets that riddled Alex Krycek's body. 

 

Krycek had been shot many times, stabbed, even poisoned and he still

lived. But even his self-repairing body needed help. The doctor did not

say it, but Walter saw it in his eyes; Alex might not have enough time for

the nanos to do their job. His nine lives may have finally been used up. 

 

Walter had sent the locals to round up Mulder and make him come to them.

He really didn't expect Mulder to be able to do anything more than the

doctors could, but he wouldn't give up as long as there was anything left

to try. 

 

Because, you see, Walter had discovered a love for Alex that terrified

and thrilled him, and he wasn't about to give that up. Mulder was ushered

in the door; the two men looked at each other. 

 

"Don't let him die, Mulder. Please, don't let me lose him, too." 

 

Mulder crossed the room and pulled Walter into a hug. 

 

"He won't die, Walter, he loves you too much to die." 

 

"You haven't seen his poor torn body. They killed five of my guards and

emptied an entire magazine into him. His heart stopped three times on the

way here." 

 

"But it started back up again. I'm going to go talk to someone and see if

I can get an update." 

 

Mulder stepped out of the room to see the head of the Secret Service

walking rapidly down the hall. 

 

"Mr. Mulder, I'm glad you're here. Maybe you can convince the President

to let us take him someplace safer. We're afraid there might be other

teams looking for a chance to get to him." 

 

"He won't leave, not with Alex's life hanging by a thread. I need to talk

to the doctors; excuse me." 

 

Mulder entered the scrub room and pulled on a sterile gown and mask. No

one questioned him or made a move to stop him. He stepped into the

operating room and spoke softly. 

 

"I need to know how things are going." 

 

"He's losing blood faster than we can pump it into him. We've managed to

remove most of the bullets but there is so much damage that the nanos

aren't doing the repairs in the most vital places." 

 

"Where does he need the most help?" 

 

"His abdomen is a mess, we're afraid of septicemia from all the

perforations." 

 

"Give me room, please." 

 

Mulder moved around the table to stand next to Alex's head. He bent low

and whispered into Alex's ear, then stood and extended his hands over

Alex's body. Nothing happened for a long minute, then one of the machines

began to ping in a more regular rhythm. Mulder sagged and a nurse grabbed

him. 

 

"Continue, doctor." Mulder's voice was shaky. 

 

The surgical team converged on the table once more and the nurse helped

Mulder from the room. When they got back to the hallway, Mulder leaned

against the wall. 

 

"Go back in and help in any way that you can." 

 

Mulder slowly slid down the wall to sit on the floor, waiting for his

strength to return. He was still sitting there when Alex was wheeled out

and toward the recovery room. As Walter came along the hall toward

recovery, he saw Mulder stilling sitting on the floor and rushed over to

him. 

 

"Mulder?" 

 

"He's going to be fine now, Walter." 

 

"What's wrong with you, Mulder?" 

 

"Just tired; that kind of thing takes a lot out of me, especially when

there is so much damage. I just need to rest." 

 

Walter straightened and snapped out an order. "Get a room with two beds

and put Mr. Mulder in one. We'll use the other one for Alex." 

 

The orderly he'd snapped at ran off to do as he'd been ordered. For the

rest of his life he would tell the tale of meeting the three most well

known men on the planet. 

 

Alex woke slowly; he blinked as he tried to clear his eyes. The taste in

his mouth told him that he'd had surgery. He realized he was in a room

with someone else, and wondered why the man who took multiple bullets for

the president couldn't have a private room. 

 

The other man rolled over and Alex frowned. What the fuck was Fox Mulder

doing in the room with him? What the fuck was he doing back in town even?

Shit, had he come back for Walter? Left Scully? 

 

The door opened and he turned his head to see Walter talking quietly to

one of the Secret Service agents. The door closed and Walter strode

rapidly to the bed. He smiled when he saw that Alex's eyes were open. 

 

"You're awake, welcome back. You had us all worried." 

 

"What's..." Alex croaked out but couldn't manage more. 

 

Walter grabbed the pitcher by the bed, dipped a spoonful of crushed ice

out of it and placed it carefully in Alex's mouth. It took three spoons of

ice before he felt he could talk. 

 

"Why is Mulder here?" 

 

"I thought he could help. You were in very bad shape, Alex. We almost

lost you." 

 

"The nanos..." 

 

"Couldn't do it alone this time, Alex. You were hit so many times, the

blood was running out faster than they could pump new blood into you." 

 

"Is that the only reason you sent for him?" 

 

Walter looked surprised, and then a small smile spread across his face.

He bent low and whispered in Alex's ear. "He belongs to Scully. I belong

to you." Lips brushed gently against Alex cheek as the door opened. 

 

"Mr. President, we need to get you out of here, there's been a bomb

threat." 

 

Walter turned and grabbed the IV bag and put it in the middle of Alex's

chest. "Hold that." 

 

Alex squealed as he was lifted in strong arms. "Wake Mulder!" the

president ordered as he stepped from the room. 

 

Walter could see the disapproval in the eyes of the new Secret Service

team as they surrounded him and his burden. Walter knew that they would

have preferred to leave Alex and Mulder behind. He moved quickly through

the corridors, ignoring Mulder's complaints behind them as he was dragged

along still half-asleep. 

 

They were all shoved into a helicopter and airborne before Mulder even

got the sleep rubbed from his eyes. Walter cradled Alex to him, ignoring

the offer to place him on a blanket on the floor. They made the trip in

silence, with Alex watching Mulder from under his lashes. 

 

When they arrived at Camp David, Walter took Alex straight into the room

he slept in. Placing Alex on the bed, he took the shade off the lamp and

turned it into an IV bag holder. 

 

"I'll be back as soon as I find out what's going on." 

 

"Walter." 

 

He turned to look at the beautiful man lying on the bed. The uncertainty

in the green eyes drew him back. He sat next to Alex and took his hand. 

 

"I'll send Mulder home as soon as he's rested. Helping you took a lot out

of him. You have no need to worry, Alex. I thought you knew by now how

important you've become to me." 

 

"I'm good at stopping bullets." 

 

"Alex, it's far more than that. Matter of fact you aren't going to be

stopping any more bullets. It's time for me to step down and give the job

to someone else." 

 

Alex's gasp was loud in the small room. "Walter, you can't. The world

needs you." 

 

"Fuck the world! If I'm so damn important to the world then why do they

keep trying to kill me? I've done my share and you have done enough for

you and ten others. You have no idea how I felt when you died over and

over on the way to the hospital. I know I've never said it, but I thought

you understood that I love you." 

 

Alex's eyes were bright in the afternoon light coming into the room.

Walter leaned down and kissed him softly. 

 

"Now let me go take care of presidential things. I'll have them bring you

some broth." 

 

"Iced tea." 

 

"Iced tea, too." Another quick kiss and then Walter left the room. 

 

Six months later, Alex sat on the porch swing, a book open on his lap,

unread. He watched as Walter played on the lawn with the puppy they'd

rescued from the local pound the week before. Only the fact that he was

the former president had made it possible for them to bring her home. The

pound had intended to put her down. 

 

She was a beautiful Dalmatian pup with perfect spots, eyeliner that a

drag queen would die for, and she was deaf as a post. Walter had seen her

and fallen in love and nothing that they said to him about the possibly of

her snapping if startled, could dissuade him. Anyone of lesser notoriety

would have gone home empty handed, but the former president of the world

took home a pup. 

 

She had waltzed into the house and picked her spot on the end of the

sofa. Walter had taken her to the dog bed he purchased... said bed had

been sniffed; a small head turned to look at him with a 'clearly you're

joking' look on her pretty face and she'd run back to the sofa. 

 

Walter's 'help me' look had been greeted by a belly laugh from his new

husband and the pet bed had gone back the next day. Duchess was now the

proud owner of two male humans. 

 

Alex watched as Duchess sat at Walter's hand signal, then he laughed as

she gobbled down her treat and immediately jumped on Walter, tail wagging

and a huge grin on her face. She was learning, slowly, but Walter didn't

mind. 

 

When the sun was low in the sky, Walter and Duchess came up to the porch,

each greeting Alex in their own way. The peace on Walter's face made Alex

glad he'd been brought back. All the pain of the last few years had been

worth it, because it had brought him love in the end. 

 

Duchess was not pleased when her humans locked her out of the bedroom

that night. She howled for a couple of minutes then went in search of the

strip of rawhide they had left out for her. When the howling stopped,

Walter grinned at Alex. 

 

"See, she's learning." 

 

"Thank god. I can't concentrate on lovemaking when a dog is snapping at

me, or howling in the next room." 

 

"So, does this mean I get to be lazy tonight?" 

 

"Walter Sergei, you're turning into a bottom." Alex teased with a big

grin on his face. 

 

"Most men would for you." Walter's grin was equally wide and with more

than a touch of a leer in it. 

 

Alex bent and sucked a nipple into his mouth. Walter's hand gripped his

head gently as his fingers carded through the still-dark hair. As Alex

worked his way down, Walter's moans got louder; he arched up, trying to

get Alex where he wanted him faster. But Alex just chuckled against his

stomach. 

 

By the time Alex covered Walter's cock with his mouth, sailors would have

been blushing at the language filling the room. Alex worked on Walter for

several long minutes but when he felt Walter's balls start to tighten he

rose up and smiled down at his debauched lover. 

 

"No you don't, not until I'm inside." 

 

"Alexxxxxxx!" 

 

Alex wasted no time; he slicked himself quickly and knelt between

Walter's legs, putting just the tip of his cock in Walter's opening.

Walter growled at him. 

 

"You are such a wanton slut, Walter." 

 

"Will you shut up and fuck me?" 

 

Two big hands wrapped around Alex's waist, pulling forward as Alex pushed

and his entire dick slid smoothly into his lover's ass. Both men let out

loud sighs as Alex's balls slapped loudly against Walter's ass. Bending

down, Alex kissed Walter, a wet sloppy, `god I love you' kind of kiss. 

 

Then hooking Walter's legs over his arms, Alex began to pound into his

lover. Walter clutched at the bedposts to keep his hands off his dick. He

didn't want to come until Alex gave the word. The two men watched each

other, lust, love and happiness showing in their eyes. 

 

"Stroke it, Walter. Come for me, milk me." 

 

Walter wrapped a hand around his cock, a couple of hard pulls taking him

over the edge. He screamed out his husband's name, the contractions of his

ass pushing Alex over the edge. Alex's climax was a little quieter but no

less intense. 

 

He let Walter's legs drop to the side and then lowered himself to rest on

Walter's chest. After a couple of minutes they shared a tender kiss, which

turned into a laugh as Duchess howled and scratched at the door. 

 

"Walter, are you sure she's deaf." 

 

"Well, dogs do have a different range. At least she waited until we were

through." 

 

"Yeah." 

 

Alex pulled out carefully and went to start the shower as Walter crossed

to the door to let the dog in. When they came out of the shower she was

sleeping in her chosen spot at the foot of the big bed. 

 

Alex was almost asleep in Walter's arms when his lover spoke. 

 

"Alex, I forgot to tell you, Carla at the pound called. They have a dally

mix that came in today." 

 

Alex groaned theatrically, then gave in. "I suppose Duchess does need a

sibling. We'll go have a look tomorrow." 

 

"Thank you, Alex. Not just for the dogs but for..." he trailed off. 

 

"Me, too, Walter, me too." 

 

Words would never come easy to them, but who needed words when actions

said it all? 

 

The end.


End file.
